Un débat sucré
by Tacheblau
Summary: Un Yaoi entre Chrom et Gaius, une demande d'une amie. Bonne lecture. (Yaoi Homme x Homme)


Les bons traînaient tout autour du lit qui grinçait fougueusement. Au départ ce n'était qu'une simple dispute, un débat habituelle entre eux mais encore cette fois sa avait tourné dans une toute autre situation.

Une heure plus tôt, Chrom, le chef des bataillons organisait la prochaine attaque qu'ils allaient porter. Étant en même temps prince il fis le tord des questions pour le bien de son royaume. Comme à son habitude il révisait tout cela seul dans sa chambre, le plan couchait sur son lit et lui qui faisait sans cesses les cents pas.

-Si nous prenons le plan Ouest, les terres seront fertiles et nous pourrions agrandir notre territoire, mais nous devrons étendre le terrain de sécurité avant que les villageois ne prennent place, mais sa prendra un temps fou et puis sa peux être risquer si nous prenons trop de temps...Hum ? Que faire ?

-Vu ton plan il leur sera difficile de reprendre une bataille donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Chrom fit un bon impressionnant, il ne s'attendait pas à que quelqu'un lui réponde alors que normalement il était seul. En regardant il fronça les sourd-cils avant de pousser un long soupire. Il regardait le personnage suçotait la sucette qu'il portait dans sa bouche. Ce dernier était couché sur le lit, il regardait le plan avec curiosité.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité Gaius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

-Tu étais tellement concentré sur ce que tu devais faire que tu ne m'as même pas entendu frapper à la porte. Je suis donc entrer et me suis installé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chante, je ne suis pas si sourd !

-Une fois concentrer si !

Chrom soupirait devant l'audace de l'autre. C'était un simple voleur, fada des sucreries comme pas possible. Il était toujours habiller de couleur sombre avec un bandana sur la tête. Il continuait de regarder le plan avant de sourire brutalement et ricana à gorge ouverte.

-Tu te tracasse encore pour un truc débile.

-Je ne te permet pas !

Gaius ce levait furtivement du lit avant de s'approcher rapidement de Chrom qui recula de quelque pas. Sans si attendre, quand il voulut parler le voleur lui glissa une sucette dans la bouche. Souriant toujours ce dernier le lui retira avant de la lécher de tout son long avec sensualité. Chrom rougit intensément avant de crier :

-Tu veux...Tu veux le faire maintenant ?!

-Pourquoi je serais là sinon ?

Gaius eut un nouveau sourire et poussa Chrom a ce qu'il s'assoit, il dégageait le plan et le posa sur son lit avant de se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Le voleur s'attaquait automatiquement sur le pantalon du jeune homme à la tignasse bleutée. Quand la convoitise du gourmand fut extraite il la léchait comme la sucette de tout à l'heure avec un peu plus de gourmandise. Chrom accrochait sa main gantelé dans les cheveux roux de la personne entre ses jambes.

-Bon sang...Pas maintenant Gaius...Je dois bosser encore...Nnh !

Gaius prit en bouche, englobant entièrement sa convoitise ne laissant pas de temps à Chrom de réagi, ce dernier fut obligé de se pencher au-dessus de Gaius serrant un peu plus à chaque coup de langue les cheveux du voleur. Il était extrêmement doué pour faire ce genre de chose, il avait une habilité tellement forte que Chrom ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps dans la bouche de son partenaire. Gaius eut un moment de surprise, Chrom avait retenu la tête de Gaius qui n'avait pu se retirer de sa place et qui avait prit tout dans la gorge. Chrom le reculait brusquement pour le regarder mais il fut plutôt surprise même choqué, Gaius venait de tout avaler dans dans sa gorge, il ne laissait pas une miette et souriait même devant Chrom qui restait bouche bée. Sans plus tardait, Gaius couchait Chrom sur son lit, lui montant dessus pour continuer toute activité. Chrom le regardait, toujours sous le choque qu'il venait de recevoir plus tôt par son partenaire. Gaius retirait furtivement sa veste, la laissant glisser le long de son corps avant de la jeter par terre. Puis sensuellement il attaquait Chrom de baiser dans le cou, lui faisant de petite marque. Chrom se laissait tranquillement faire en attendant que Gaius décide de faire autre chose que des bisous. Sans que Chrom ne s'en rende compte, Gaius se relevait le sourire aux lèvres, tendant de ses deux mains la ceinture de ce dernier. Chrom venait de prend conscience que Gaius avait déjà découvert son bas de pantalon, la ceinture comme le bouton et la braguette était ouvert.

-Tu serais bien plus à laisse comme çà.

Souriait avec plaisir Gaius en jetant d'une main la ceinture et de l'autre allant fortement appuyer sur la bosse de Chrom. Chrom eut sur le coup un gémissement de surprise, puis il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, Gaius avait bien décidé de prendre son pied et maintenant. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour enlever la cape blanche que Chrom avait accroché à son épaulette. N'y vu n'y connu la plus part des vêtement que portait Chrom fut retiré en même temps que Gaius se frottait l'arrière train contre l'érection de son amant. Gaius avait autant chaud que son ami, il ne voulait pas être le seul habiller, il finit donc par, tout en se frottant encore, retirer avec enthousiasme son haut qui partit aussitôt au sol. Il se penchait de nouveau au-dessus du prince, l'embrassant langoureusement et avec passion. Chrom se laissait faire, ne relevant ses mains que sur les reins pour le caresser un peu lui aussi, il voulait tout aussi lui produire du plaisir. Apprend que les langues se soient retournées l'une et l'autre, Gaius continuait toujours ses frottement, mais Chrom en avait assez de se faire dominait, brusquement, il retournait Gaius sur le dos, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Leurs visages ne se séparèrent pas pendant le débat. Pendant que Chrom soumettait enfin Gaius a sa merci, il décidait de lui faire ressentir correctement ce qu'il avait sentit par son partenaire, la plaisir allait être partager. Il penchait sa main sur le torse découvert de son adorable amant qui gémissait sans cesse contre sa bouche. Chrom le torturait avec avidité, Gaius l'avait quelque peut cherché, il l'avait excité et allait en prendre la responsabilité maintenant, et il savait parfaitement à quoi il devait s'attendre, une fois que le petit prince avait réveillé ses instincts primaire de reproduction, plus rien n'allait, même Gaius maintenant ne pouvait l'arrêter, mais cela l'exciter encore plus, il voulait sentir le vrai Chrom, pas l'homme qui réfléchit tout le temps avant d'agir. Cependant la sauvagerie de Chrom se fut ressentir dans tout le corps du roux qui ne sentit même pas son bas partir en l'air. Le prince venait de désaper complètement son cher compagnon qui commençait à craindre son choix de rester passif face à son amant. Le gourmet essayait de se relever en vain, Chrom le plaquait de nouveau contre le matelas, faisant grincer les planches du sommier. Chrom reprit en bouche la langue baveuse de son rouquin qui n'eut le temps d'agir. Le ballet humide que lui offrait le mettre des batailles était sauvage et passionné, comme il aimait. Mais Chrom ne cessait pas pour autant de faire languir son adorable soumit, même s'il le maintenait correctement, il devait quand même se libérait d'une main pour gérer les sensations qu'il offrait au rouquin. Une de ses mains partit donc vers le bas de son ventre, tenant ensuite son rein, caressant sensuellement sa hanche. Puis, Chrom décidait enfin de lâcher les lèvres qu'il scellait de son petit gourmet de sucreries, ses baisers ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, il en fit dans le coup, de doux baisers papillons qu'il déposait tout en descendant jusqu'à buste pour continuait sur sa poitrine qui rendait les coups de battements de cœur du roux, ensuite le prince alla s'attaquer au ventre, suivant le rythme gonflant de ce dernier, un rythme saccadait par la pulsion des poumons qui s'agitait comme le cœur qui palpitait de Gaius, il pouvait l'entendre, Chrom entendait les « Boum, Boum, Boum » du cœur fougueux du jeune homme excité. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant face au son des palpitations du mangeur de sucette, il glissait avec chaster dans le creux du nombril de Gaius, qui sous l'humidité et la froideur de la langue de Chrom par rapport à son corps chaud, il gémit, poussant des petits cris aigu, excitant un peu plus les envies du prince. Chrom laissait le nombril en paix pour aller toujours et encore plus bas, il rencontrait a convoitise, la bosse qu'il sentait se frotter contre sa jambe depuis un moment maintenant. Il y déposait quelques doux baisers, avec autant de passion il y mit quelques coups de langues sur le dessus de son érection, donnant toujours autant des frissons dans le corps de Gaius.

-Aaa...Arrête..Nnh...Chrom, je...Je t'en prit...Je...Je n'en...Peux plus...Nnh !

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Questionnait Chrom, lâchant de sa bouche le pénis de Gaius sans pour autant le délaisser de sa main faisant des gestes rapides de va et vient. Nous ne faisons que commencer, puis regarde comment tu mouille alors que je ne suis pas encore allait au fond.

Chrom profitait de la gêne de Gaius pour lui donnait des coups bien plus fort, donnant toujours autant d'émotions au petit rouquin qui haletait déjà comme un fou. Ses yeux avaient une lueur brumeuses, ils disaient presque à Chrom de le prendre, maintenant. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie pour autant de finir son repas aussi rapidement, il dégustait tout, morceau par morceau. Il décidait brusquement de s'amusait avec un tout autre endroit, un que peu de gens n'avait encore découvert par rapport à lui qui commençait à bien le connaître. Il prit l'humidité qui sortait du membre de son soumit, il en étalait sur ses doigts, puis avec plaisir il les installait en Gaius. Ce dernier le sentit passer, et s'agitait comme un asticot sur le lit de Chrom. Le prince aux yeux bleus commençait juste son amusement, il dilatait parfaitement bien l'entré pour pouvoir y glisser sans difficulté. Son regard azur fut sur le coup attirait par un objet inconnu sur le matelas. Un imposant rictus élargissait le visage de Chrom qui continuait à doigter Gaius, qui ne prenait malheureusement pas conscience du danger qui approchait. En un instant le roux comprit la fatale erreur de se laisser trop faire, il sentit quelque se glissait en lui, une chose de forme ovale et collante. La sensation le poussait à gémir mais aussi, sous la surprise à ce relever furtivement, voulant absolument voir ce que Chrom faisait.

-Chro...Chrom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, bon sang ?! Tu...Tu ne vas pas bien ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Gaius. Je sais que tu en avait fortement envie, vu comment tu la léchée tout à l'heure.

Chrom souriait toujours un peu plus, ne laissant pas le temps à Gaius d'agir, il continuait d'enfoncer l'objet qu'il avait trouvé sur le lit. Ce n'était autre que la sucette que Gaius avait utilisée au début pour exciter Chrom, mais maintenant elle était en lui et Chrom ne démordait pas de la succulente expression que son adorable rouquin lui offrait. Gaius était penché sur son basin, essayant de s'assoit en vain. Chrom approchait son visage de l'oreille de Gaius, lui susurrant quelques mots.

-Tu veux plus, n'est-ce pas, tu l'as veut ?

-En...Nnh...Foiré ! Je te hais...Aah !

Chrome secouait frénétiquement le bâtonnet de sucette dans Gaius, profitant de la jouissance que le visage de Gaius affichait. Dans les halètements de Gaius, Chrom put entendre un petit « oui », confirmant la phrase de début, qu'il lui avait délicatement demandé. Il sourit de nouveau, avec plaisir, avant de s'asseoir face à Gaius, écartant un peu les jambes montrant son engin en rude.

-Alors vient toi-même te la mettre.

Gaius le regardait, une peur s'affichait brutalement sur son visage, mais voir Chrom si décidait lui donnait une excitation des plus agréable. La sucette encore en lui il avançait vers Chrom, écartant plus les jambes de ce dernier pour se loger entrent elles. Gaius passait une jambe par dessus le bassin de Chrom, se glissant un peu plus au-dessus de l'imposante érection qu'il portait. Gaius n'eut le temps de glissait la deuxième aussi qu'il capturait sans hésitation les lèvres de son bel amant, Chrom sous les hospitalités de son compère, il décidait de retirait le bâton pour avoir la place idéale pour s'installait en profondeur. Il le retirait cul sec, faisant gémir aussitôt Gaius sans pour autant séparer leurs visages. Chrom n'attendit pas longtemps pour soudainement tirer la peau des fesses de Gaius et de brutalement se loger en lui, tout en profondeur. Il entrait entièrement, d'un coup donnant un hoquet au roux qui relevait sa tête en arrière, poussant un cri aigu. Chrom embrassait le torse de son amant qui était dans l'agonie, il le couvrait de douceur avant de bouger en lui, faisant des mouvements léger et de commencer à les durcir de plus en plus. Gaius ne retenait plus rien, c'est supplice de joie commençaient à grimper avec envie, les halètements saccadaient parcouraient la chambre qui prenait une chaleur bouillante qui enivrait les corps des deux partenaires. Les coups partaient encore et encore en Gaius qui continuait sans cesse de racler sa gorge sous les sensations que Chrom lui offrait avec force. Sans attendre, ce dernier à sa limite mit ses deux mains sur le bas des hanches de Gaius, le secouant toujours plus sur lui avant de brutalement s'enfonçait au plus profond de gourmet et de jouir sur le coup. Gaius, sous le coup foudroyant qui venait de le traverser, il plaquait son crâne dans le creux de l'épaule de Chrom, mordant le vêtement qu'il portait encore, tout en se libérant aussi. La fatigue les atteignit tout de deux, ils fermèrent leurs yeux, haletant toujours autant, essayant de mettre leur rythme cardiaque correcte. Chrom couchait Gaius qui respirait plus calmement, ce dernier c'était assoupit sous le débat. Chrom se relevait alors, se rhabillant bien, puis il regardait Gaius d'un œil pervers. Il se posait prêt de lui, caressant sa joue et souriant avec charme.

-Un jour tu me feras fondre sous tes envies, tu es tellement gourmand.

Il embrassait son front avant de se relever du lit et de partir en dehors de la pièce avec le plan du pays. Il regardait une dernière fois son adorable amant pervers avant de sortir et de fermer la porte dans un rire joyeux.


End file.
